


Someone Build Them an Igloo

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Snow, both of these men are cannibals, fluffiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal shares with Will an ancient custom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Build Them an Igloo

**Author's Note:**

> written for archionblu.tumblr.com

 

 

“What are you doing?”

Hannibal nuzzled in close to Will, it was cold, and their breath could be seen in the frosted air between them.

“I’m warming you up.” Hannibal put his arms around Will’s waist.

“We’re in public.” Will was terribly shy of drawing attention to their relationship around others. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Hannibal, it was that he didn’t want to expose himself. He didn’t want anyone around to know that he was open to physical advances, to closeness, vulnerable to harm because he had one person in which he invested trust.

“Will. There is no one here.” Hannibal looked around them. The forest was empty; say for Will’s dogs and the falling snow. They had walked for an hour or so, enjoying the stillness of the winter sky. They had talked only occasionally, mentioning the weather and what they might want to eat later that night.

“Oh.” Will gave that self-conscious grin. His bundled up scarf and woollen hat had proved effective when they had started their walk but, as is often the case, he found himself over heated now and his cheeks and nose burned in protest of the contrasting air.

Hannibal removed one of his dark leather gloves and stroked Will’s face.

“Ooh, your face is so cold.” He returned his hand to Will’s waist and hugged him tightly to his own body. “We can’t have that. Here.”

Hannibal leaned in and just when Will was about to respond to the perceived kiss-

“Heheh.” Will chuckled.

Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s nose. He gently pressed his face to Will’s, sharing his heat and inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, knowing Will’s aversion to eye contact.

Will knew Hannibal had a keen sense of smell, but this just seemed odd.

“What are you doing?” Will scrunched up his face and pulled away a little.

“Eskimo kisses.” Hannibal replied. “When it is too cold to kiss, when your lips will be too numb to appreciate it, it is common practice in cold climate to kiss this way.”

“Hm.” Will gave a sceptical murmur. “Eskimo kisses, huh?”

He leaned forward in Hannibal’s solid embrace and tentatively nuzzled at his nose.

The doctor smiled and wrapped Will tighter, their foreheads touched and neither moved away. Not wanting to break the comforting warmth and closeness.

“It’s a little cutesy for you, don’t you think, Doctor?” Will stroked his hands up Hannibal’s back. His mittens catching on the wool of his thick, plaid winter jacket.

“I am not averse to sharing body heat, Will.” There was a glint in his eye and he watched Will’s cheeks redden from something more than just the snap in the air.

“Let’s go back to the car, we can turn the heating up full blast.”

“What about the pack?” Hannibal gestured with a tilt of his head.

“They can play in the snow for a little while longer.”


End file.
